Sweet love
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Un one shot especial de Halloween- El afamado conde Phantomhive asiste a una fiesta de disfraces, pero al perderse en uno de los pasillos de la mansión Trancy observa algo que no debía ver, pero fue el detonante para que en esa noche brujas, jugara sensualmente con su amado demonio. Lemon SebastianxCiel ClaudexAlois


_**~Sweet love~ **_

_**Debajo el cielo que se extiende en el mañana**_

_**La superposición de nuestros corazones**_

_**El cielo en nuestros cuerpos**_

_**Vamos a hacer dulce amor**_

_**A fin de no perder el tiempo**_

_**Si nos abrazamos, nos podemos entender el uno al otro**_

_**Quiero estar siempre seguro**_

_**De que siempre estarás a mi lado **_

Un poco lejos de su mansión se encontraba el conde Ciel Phantomhive en una fiesta de disfraces, divertida a simple vista, a esa fiesta que se vio obligado a asistir por insistencia de su apuesto mayordomo, que le recalcaba lo importante de hacer algo de vida social fuera del despacho de su mansión, burlándose de que vida social no era equivalente a sus paseos o entrevistas referentes a un caso, el joven aristócrata miraba su alrededor con desánimo y aburrimiento, todos parecían divertirse menos él y su mayordomo que en su deber se aburría junto a él, ambos parados en un rincón del espacioso salón veían a los invitados con sus "ridículos" disfraces

-No sabes cómo me divierto- Murmuraba con sarcasmo el conde bebiendo un poco de su copa miraba a las parejas bailar animadamente, no es que los envidiara pero esa no era la manera de divertirse, quien más diversión hallaba en la lectura de un buen libro, o jugando una sencilla partida de ajedrez, ¿era demasiado pedir? Con algo de molestia miraba de reojo a su mayordomo, quien era el que lo había obligado a estar ahí.

-Joven amo, no sea sarcástico, sé perfectamente que está aburrido- Acertaba a decir el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa viendo el evidente malhumor de su amo. -Además si no se divierte es porque no lo desea, debería invitar a alguna jovencita a bailar, se nota que algunas quieren bailar con usted...- Con algo de burla hablaba Sebastian mirando a las jovencitas pasearse frente a su amo, para llamar su atención, pero el tímido conde solo las ignoraba con su actitud de orgullo y soberbia para disimular su innata timidez.

-Pero mi amo siempre haciéndose el difícil de conquistar- Decía Sebastian con una sonrisa casi burlona mirando de pies a cabeza a su joven amo, quien chasqueó su lengua como de costumbre ignorando ese absurdo comentario caminaba a un rincón menos concurrido, para no ser asediado por esas molestas jóvenes o las mujeres que también hallaban deleite en su mirada al observar a su galante y atractivo mayordomo.

-¿Difícil de conquistar? ¿Acaso alguien lo ha intentado?- Dijo algo divertido el conde sin voltear a ver a su demonio, quien lo seguía con una pequeña sonrisa, era obvio que su diversión también era conversar con su mayordomo, y ya que estaba aburrido, ¿Por qué no seguirle la corriente?.

-Sé muy bien esa difícil labor de conquistarlo... No en vano he pasado 5 años a su disposición y usted ni un indicio de amor por mí...- Decía en confidencia el mayordomo acomodándose junto a su amo cuando llegaron a un rincón del salón donde no había tanta concurrencia. Ciel al escuchar esas palabras insinuantes sentía como un leve calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, y un sonrojo fue evidencia de su reciente bochorno.

-Eres un idiota, no deberías hablar tan descaradamente de tu amo de esa manera.- Replicaba el conde disimulando su vergüenza con enojo, viéndolo de reojo bebía otro sorbo de su copa. -Lo siento- Susurraba divertido Sebastian cuyo deleite era molestar a su amo, y mucho más se deleitaba al ver sus tímidas reacciones, adoraba sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa esquiva mirada cuando se sentía intimidado.

-Además tal vez tú no haces las cosas tan perfectas como pretendes. – Decía en voz baja el conde con una sonrisa desafiante a su demonio, quien a veces no entendía esos cambios de actitud, muy tímido pero a la vez le gustaba jugar a decir insinuaciones coquetas como esa. El mayordomo sonreía al darse cuenta que tal vez esa noche en que celebraban la tan famosa noche de brujas, su amo cedería tal vez un poco, le daría un dulce al demonio que moría de hambre, quien se conformaba con solo una sonrisa coqueta o un roce de labios, cualquier aperitivo que su amo le regalara él lo recibiría gustoso.

-Si me diera un indicio de como conquistarlo, me facilitaría el trabajo.- Sugería seductoramente el demonio agachándose a su amo un poco, para con el disimulo de arreglar la corbata de su traje, se acercaba a él, a su rostro en específico, Ciel sentía su cuerpo estremecerse al percibir sobre sí el mentolado aliento del demonio.

-Eres un completo idiota, al final tal vez no sea tan difícil conquistarme, siempre he dicho que lo que parece muy complicado, al final termina siendo más sencillo de lo que parece ¿No lo crees?- Alegaba con soberbia el conde, mirando fijamente a su demonio frente a él, en una mirada desafiante que solo provocaba una sonrisa más marcada en los labios del demonio.

-Lo he probado todo, pero con usted no se puede, lo máximo que logro de usted son esos sonrojos hermosos que tiñen en sus mejillas, o cuando tartamudea, - Murmuraba el demonio levantándose pero no sin antes de rozar la punta de su nariz al rostro de su amo, en un roce casi imperceptible para quien los viera, pero muy perceptible a Ciel que sentía sus mejillas teñirse de un rubor natural ante esa cercanía. -Esto es divertido- Murmuraba el demonio muy divertido al ver la reacción de su amo con un simple roce, el menor se maldecía internamente a si mismo por no poder controlar esas estúpidas reacciones como él les llamaba, apretando los puños se frustraba.

-Cállate, terminemos esto...- Aclaraba molesto Ciel pretendiendo dar por terminado esa conversación coqueta, que siempre acababa consigo mismo sonrojado, dándole por vencedor al demonio que satisfecho sonreía, ambos callaron por unos segundos cuando veían como se acercaban a ellos un joven de cabello rubio con un atrevido traje policía, muy adaptado a su forma de ser pantalones cortos medias largas que destacaban su delgada figura, junto con un caballero de traje negro que su disfraz parecía ser solo un antifaz y un modesto sombrero.

-Joven conde... ¿se está divirtiendo?- Decía Alois Trancy dueño de la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de esa noche, acercándose muy amigable al malhumorado conde, quienes ya se habían saludado antes, -Si no sabe cuánto...- Aclaraba con evidente sarcasmo Ciel, con disimulo se le apartaba para que no se le apegara mucho.

-Me encanta la sutilidad de su sarcasmo- Hablaba divertido Alois con una enorme sonrisa, conociendo bien el carácter del que llamaban el perro guardián de la reina. -Debo admitir que a mí ya me aburrió esta fiesta, uno puede divertirse con simplezas- seguía diciendo el anfitrión de la fiesta haciendo un ademan de aburrimiento, Ciel a quien no le agradaba mucho este supuesto conde por su actitud tan libertina, parecía que por fin concordaban en algo.

-Eso es lo que pensaba, ¿Qué simplezas le divierten?- dijo Ciel tratando de iniciar una tranquila conversación, los demonios cada cual parado junto a su amo, miraban la fiesta a su alrededor. -¿Que me divierte?- Exclamó con aire pensativo el joven de mirada azul cielo, pasaron pocos segundos cuando parecía que ya tenía la respuesta a la interrogante.-Se lo diré pero en el oído- Acertó a decir el travieso jovencito con una divertida sonrisa acercándose al oído de Ciel, que curioso quería saber qué acciones provocaban esa sonrisa al otro, debía ser algo divertido, Alois le susurraba algo al oído, Sebastian celoso miraba la escena pero lo disimulaba, cuando notó un fuerte sonrojo de su amo que abría su ojo visible con sorpresa.

-¿Eso...?- Musitaba el más joven con vergüenza, aquella reacción causó la risa a carcajadas de Alois, que retorciéndose de la risa se agarraba el estómago, apoyándose a su mayordomo para no caer, que resignado suspiraba al ver a su amo en su ataque de risa.

-No tiene que avergonzarse tanto por eso, los demonios son buenos amantes.- Hablaba entre risa Alois, tratando de calmarse al ver ya el rostro enojado del más joven, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire se tranquilizaba de su risa, cuando veía que Ciel se alejaba de él. Alois de prisa lo siguió, tomándolo del brazo caminaban juntos y detrás de ellos sus demonios.

-¿Acaso no has estado con tu demonio?- Cuestionaba en confidencia Alois, pretendiendo que los demonios no le escucharan, sobre todo Sebastian que parecía ya malhumorado. -Claro que no...- Respondió con seriedad Ciel, disimulando la vergüenza de esa atrevida e íntima pregunta, -¿Quien quisiera estar con ese idiota?- terminaba de decir mirando de reojo a su Sebastian, la verdad era que no entendía si era por la edad, los cambios en su cuerpo, pero se sentía fuertemente atraído a él, pero por su orgullo no daba pie a una relación más seria o placentera en este caso.

-Pobrecito, no deberías tratarlo así, tener a un demonio a tu disposición puede hacerte valorar la vida antes de perderla.- Hablaba ilusionado Alois, mirando traviesamente de reojo a su demonio, el más joven lo miró fríamente ante esas extrañas palabras dichas. -Lo siento, eso sonó deprimente.- Acotaba a lo que dijo anteriormente y notar el gesto de Ciel.

-Sabes Ciel, me gusta tu disfraz... Hablaba con alegría Alois soltándose de su joven amigo, agarrándose del brazo a su serio mayordomo que callado se dejaba llevar, alejándose de a poco del confundido Ciel. -Te ves muy lindo...- Decía coquetamente mientras le lanzaba un beso, todos alrededor los miraban, el conde Phantomhive disimulando se alejaba del centro de atención de los invitados, su callado mayordomo lo seguía cuando llegaron al balcón de la residencia, donde habían otras personas en la mayoría parejas que contemplaban el cielo.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó malhumorado el conde viendo como su demonio lo miraba serio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.  
>-Tengo 15 años, en una aburrida fiesta cuyo anfitrión tiene relaciones con su demonio, y para añadir a eso mi mayordomo celoso me mira malhumorado.- Se desahogaba Ciel mirando enojado a su demonio, que por fin sonreía sutilmente, no sabía que era lo que le atraía de ese humano con el que tenía un contrato, tal vez era su manera de ser, ese carácter fuerte pero que a la vez era su debilidad, sus reacciones tan inocentes, o simplemente era la belleza entera de su ser, su alma era hermosa y complementaba su físico, lo veía de pies a cabeza, en ese disfraz que llevaba esa noche, aunque no era destacable se lo veía adorable y sobre todo deseable.<p>

-Creo que fue mala idea que venga con ese lindo disfraz.- Aclaraba Sebastian mirando al cielo, para que su amo se parará junto a él he hiciera lo mismo, así parecían una pareja como las otras a su alrededor. -Era mejor que el de gato que me querías poner.-Murmuraba Ciel haciendo justamente lo que el demonio pensaba, los dos allí miraban el cielo, el conde con su traje de serio doctor, sentía como su mandil era rozado por la mano de su demonio, haciendo que se acercará un poco más, sus manos parecían por si mismas buscarse entre sí, cuando Ciel se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo en el romanticismo de la velada, con un chasquido de lengua se apartaba de Sebastian que malhumorado lo veía como se alejaba.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, no me sigas… es una orden.- Aclaraba Ciel dejando confundido y molesto a su demonio, que se disponía a seguirlo. -Pero...- Musitaba al ver la también confusión de su amo, -No me refutes, Sebastian- Le decía el conde de mirada azulina. -Es una orden- Le replicó mientras se alejaba de prisa, el demonio con pesar y frustración lo dejó irse, después de todo era una orden, y por muy enamorado que estuviera de su amo no podía desobedecerle.

El conde Phantomhive caminaba entre la concurrida fiesta, pero al verse solo se sintió algo abrumado, pero si regresaba donde su demonio le daría a entender de que ni cinco minutos podía estar alejado de él, su orgullo no podía ser pisoteado por ese detalle, así que comenzó a buscar a la persona anfitriona de esa fiesta, era a quien conocía en medio de tantos extraños. Ya algo cansado de buscarlo decidió ir al baño, pero el lugar era grande que cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un pasillo de la mansión, que ya no estaba accesible a los invitados de la fiesta, el conde percibió un extraño sonido, manteniéndose atento seguía de dónde provenían unos pequeños quejidos. Caminando sigiloso por fin halló la habitación de donde provenían esos sonidos, la tenue luz de la habitación le daban a entender que la puerta estaba entre abierta, en silencio se prestó curioso a observar lo que allí pasaba.

-Claude... nhn... Se escuchaba balbucear de forma erótica a un rubio, que semidesnudo en la cama, estaba sobre su amante, Ciel al ver la escena recordaba la confesión anterior hecha por él, cuando le dijo que "su demonio era su ferviente amante, que le satisfacía sexualmente cuando quisiera", esas palabras ahora se evidenciaban en la realidad que observaba, internamente se debatía por quedarse o marcharse.

-Su aroma es tan exquisito...- Hablaba de forma perceptible Claude que con su ropa desarreglada, recostado masajeaba sensual y toscamente las caderas de su amo, que sentado sobre él le incitaba a seguir ese juego de seducción. -¿Solo mi aroma?-Preguntó con picardía el sonriente amante, bajándose la ropa interior que aún mantenía, dejando su virilidad erecta frente a su amante, Ciel que veía la espalda de este, notó como el movimiento de caderas de su supuesto amigo aumentaba con mayor fuerza.

-Todo usted, discúlpeme. Murmuró el demonio del conocido araña de la reina, y posesionándose de sus labios se besaban sin detenimiento alguno, el conde que curioseaba, estaba muy sonrojado pero aun con la vergüenza que sentía, tenía la necesidad de seguir viendo, veía como la pareja se besaba, y tocaba de forma tan lasciva, cuando los dos cambiaron de posición, y observaba como el demonio parecía bajarse los pantalones, entonces su vergüenza aumentó prediciendo en su mente lo que pasaría, ya que el otro se ponía en cuatro sobre la cama. Ciel pasó saliva, tomando aire decidió seguir mirando.

-Ahhh... Fue el fuerte gemido que escuchó Ciel cuando ese demonio en una sola estocada introdujo su miembro en el joven rubio que se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas, el conde curioso no sabia donde esconder la cara de vergüenza de lo que veía, escuchaba el sonido tosco de sus cuerpos uniéndose, y los gemidos del joven que pedían por más.

-Nhn... Jadeaba Alois con fuerza, moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas, el demonio que lo embestía se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura, ambos disfrutaban de ese improvisado moemnto de placer, entonces el pensamiento de Ciel se enfocó en su demonio, su Sebastian, ¿Cómo sería el tenerlo así?, arremetiendo con fuerza su interior, que lo besara, que lo abrazara, que lo tocara de esa manera, con ese pensamiento erótico sintió un extraño calor en su juvenil cuerpo aumentar, así que lo mejor era retirarse antes de caer en la tentación del placer carnal, cuando se disponía a irse sintió a alguien parado detrás de él.

-No sabía que ahora era de esos que les gusta mirar... Hablaba en un susurro el demonio del conde a su oído, Ciel avergonzado no se dignaba a mirarlo, ni hablarle, se quedó pasmado sintiendo un fuerte deseo de voltearse y besar a su mayordomo, de imitar lo que estaba viendo, pero suprimiendo su deseo solo se quedó quieto. -Shhh...- Le hizo callar a Sebastian.

-Ciel... El conde se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en medio de los gemidos de Alois, y eso le dio más vergüenza todavía, y lo maldecía por llamarlo en un momento como ese, ¿acaso estaba fantaseando con él?. -Esto debe ser vergonzoso, que alguien te mencione cuando está así.- Decía en una pequeña sonrisa burlona el demonio a su amo que estaba intentando irse.

-Cállate, debemos irnos... Le ordenaba Ciel a su demonio, ambos se disponían a irse en medio de los gemidos que se escuchaban de esa habitación cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Ciel, entra... puedes vernos. Murmuraba Alois, sentándose en la cama dando una pausa a sus labores placenteras, su amante algo malhumorado, se sentaba también. El conde Phantomhive agachó la mirada. -Lo siento el amo no desea eso, nos retiramos.- Respondió el demonio del afamado conde, interpretando su cabeza agachada como una respuesta negativa, cuando sintió como este le halaba de la mano.

-No decidas por mí. Le reprendió molesto Ciel mirándolo mal, pero el sonrojo de vergüenza no se le quitaba, Alois escuchó aquello y sonrió con complicidad a su demonio, y retomaron lo que hacían segundos atrás.

-¿Ah?- Musitaba muy confundido y sorprendido Sebastian ante esa respuesta inesperada de su amo, -Pero pensé...- Terminaba de decir siguiendo a su amo que entraba seguro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta el confundido demonio, pero después de todo eso le convenía, así que decidió aceptar la decisión de su amo, quien más cerca de la cama de los amantes veía como se besaban tratando de recuperar el ritmo de lo que hacían anteriormente,

-Entonces Ciel... nhn...-Jadeaba entre besos el rubio mirando con sensualidad a Ciel, -Esto es lo que te pierdes...- Seguía diciendo cuando la pareja se disponía a compenetrarse nuevamente, aunque Ciel tratara de hacer como que verlos no le excitaba, estar más cerca de ellos si lo hacía, Sebastian no veía a la pareja, sino si mirada estaba sobre su amo que junto a él estaba algo tembloroso y sonrojado hasta las orejas, algo más que adorable para el demonio.

-Si esto le incomoda deberíamos irnos,- Murmuraba Sebastian, pues el también se estaba encendiendo y sentía envidia de que ese odioso Claude pudiera disfrutar de los privilegios de su amo y él ni siquiera había probado los labios de Ciel, -Creo que ellos necesitan privacidad- Terminaba de decir tratando de persuadir a su amo, cuando los dos vieron como sus cuerpos se unían de forma tan sensual y brusca, el joven conde tenía su respirar agitado al ver como el erecto y húmedo miembro de ese demonio arremetía con fuerza al otro que deliraba de placer, al parecer el ser observado aumentaba el libido de este.

-Ahh… Gemía Alois con fuerza,- Anímate, Ciel- Decía entre gemidos, el conde miraba de reojo a su demonio, como queriendo pedirle algo, Sebastian lo notó y esperaba ansioso la petición, pero lo que sintió fue como la mano de su amo buscaban la suya, sus dedos temblorosos buscaban la mano enguantada de su demonio, quien más que enamorado se la brindó apretándola con fuerza.

-Nhnn…. Jadeaba Alois, mirando la tierna iniciativa de Ciel, sin duda él era especial, estar en una situación así, sintiendo como la excitación te consume pero el solo decidió ir lento, conteniendo sus humanos deseos, para empezar su relación con dulzura, el demonio sonrió complacido, cuando lo que vio frente a él hizo que su frío corazón se acelerará, tenía a su amo frente a él con los labios como un piquito con los ojos cerrados, pidiendo un beso.

-¡… Que lindos!- Susurró Alois que de reojo veía la escena, Claude sacudía la cabeza con resignación, mientras Sebastian se acercaba a besarlo, por fin probaría esos labios, era un sueño hecho realidad, pero escuchaba el sucumbir de esa cama, el extraño olor de los fluidos de la pareja que mantenía su apasionada relación sexual, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, entonces su ánimo decayó un poco y decidió no besarlo,

-¿Ah?... Musitó Ciel enojado al verse rechazado. -¿Qué te sucede? ¿Llevas años queriendo besarme y ahora? Le reclamaba ofendido y enojado el conde, la pareja que los escuchaba pelear, decidieron levantarse sin separarse, fueron a encerrarse al baño de la habitación.

-Lo siento- Decía apenado Sebastian, y su amo no entendía el por qué. –No quiero que nuestro primer beso sea así- Alegaba el demonio con sinceridad desviando la mirada, todavía se podía escuchar a la otra pareja amarse en el baño, mientras Ciel avergonzado agachaba la cabeza.

-Vámonos… Murmuró el joven saliendo de prisa por la habitación, Sebastian no sabía que decir, y en si no sabía que estaba sintiendo su amo. –Joven amo, lo siento de verdad…- Susurraba el demonio cuando ya habían salido de la mansión de la fiesta, y estaban ya en el carruaje que era manejado por el señor Tanaka.

-Déjame en paz…- Dijo Ciel después de minutos de silencio desde que habían salido de allí, cuando de repente sintió los labios de Sebastian sobre los suyos en un sorpresivo e inesperado beso, sentía esos labios moverse firmes con los suyos, aunque primero se resistió con fuerza, poco a poco se fue embriagando de la dulzura y pasión de ese primer beso de su demonio y él. Pasaron segundos de ese primer y anhelado ósculo de amor, y no se detuvieron durante todo el trayecto del viaje, se besaron y ninguno mencionaba palabra alguna, tantos años usaron sus bocas para hablar, ahora que hallaron otro placentero y delicioso uso, no querían malgastarlo, en silencio se abrazaban y acariciaban, en su tierno acto de amor primero, siendo cautelosos de que el viejo ex mayordomo no les escuchara, cuando ya habían llegado, entraron de prisa a la mansión, dirigiéndose de una vez a la habitación del conde, entonces decidieron romper el silencio.

-Joven amo…- Murmuraba Sebastian al sentir como Ciel lo halaba con desespero a la cama. -¿está seguro?- Decía con algo de duda, -Ya sé- Murmuró el conde con enojo. –No te provoco lo suficiente- Terminaba de decir y salió corriendo al baño encerrándose en él, el mayordomo se quedó estático ante esa reacción tan vulnerable de su amo y la culpa lo embargó, y se comenzaba a golpear así mismo unas bofetadas por andar tan quejumbroso esa noche, simplemente tenía que dejarse llevar, pero solo quería que Ciel su dulce mortal, estuviera consciente de lo que hiciera que no lo hiciera por simple deseo carnal. Cuando se disponía a rogarle perdón a su amo, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver la delgada silueta de su adolescente contratista, descalzo llevaba puesto un sensual pantaloncillo que tenía una cola de gato, una pequeña camisa que desabrochada dejaba ver su vientre y pecho, y el detalle de las orejas peludas, dejaron boquiabierta al demonio,

-¿Qué te pasa Sebastian?- Cuestionó con sensualidad el conde, Sebastian pasó saliva, nunca había visto a su amo de esta forma. -¿Acaso nunca has visto un gato así?- Decía divertido al ver el rostro de su demonio, quien ya no se resistió más en un impulso, se abalanzó contra el supuesto gatito que satisfecho sonreía, llegando a la cama ya ambos suponían lo que pasaría allí.

-¿Sabía que con esto no me resistiría?- Advertía con erotismo el demonio mientras acariciaba con firmeza el cuerpo de su deseable amo, quien sonreía al sentir como le provocaba cosquillas la nariz de su demonio por su oído,  
>-Lo guardé para eso precisamente- Susurraba Ciel con una hermosa sonrisa, ambos se miraron fijamente, y esa noche en que supuestamente los demonios salen a jugar, este afortunado demonio jugaría un poco con su amo, pronto se veían a los dos desprenderse de las molestas prendas de vestir. Ya desnudos en medio del calor de los besos, caricias y palabras de sarcasmo, se entregaban al placer, Ciel no cabía en su lógica de lo que hacía, hasta su innata timidez se esfumó por ahora, solo quería sentirse amado por ese quien algún día cobraría su alma, pero por ahora no pensaría en eso, solo quería vivir, esa noche quería sentirse vivo y vibrar entre los brazos fuertes de su amante, que lo tenía arremetido en esa cama bajo las sabanas, ambos cuerpos acalorados y algo sonrojados se amaban sin detenimiento alguno.<p>

-Ahh… Jadeaba con fuerza el conde, dejándose amar por el experimentado demonio, se sentía seguro en sus brazos, -Esto dolerá un poco- Decía Sebastian preparando su miembro que erecto ya pedía corromper el cuerpo del joven, el cual su entrada por sí mismo estaba ya lubricada y lista para recibir a ese húmedo y potente invasor, -Si el estúpido de Alois, puede hacerlo ¿Por qué yo no?- Hablaba con sonrisa sarcástica el conde, quien debajo del cuerpo de su ahora amante, estaba listo para ese encuentro más íntimo, consciente de que dolería al principio, todo lo bueno duele al principio, pensaba en un sucio pensamiento, el demonio no podía sentirse más entusiasmado y excitado al ver así a su amo, con un profundo beso a la vez lo penetraba con firmeza, sintiendo como se tensaba el conde que amaba, seguramente le dolía y era normal, tratando de consolarlo lo besaba, entrelazaban sus dedos, para darle apoyo, poco a poco Ciel parecía acostumbrarse, a los pocos minutos parecía ya sincronizado con el ritmo del ejercicio sexual que realizaban,

-Ciel… Jadeaba entre gruñidos Sebastian arremetiendo con fuerza a su amo, mientras le abría más las piernas y dar un mejor alcance, quería que la primera vez de su amo fuera intensa, que se corriera sin masturbar su miembro, quería llegar al punto exacto donde lo haría estallar, se revolcaban por toda la cama, cambiando de posiciones para encontrar el punto mejor de disfrute.

-Sebastian… ahí…- Clamaba en su delirio de placer el conde sintiendo como su demonio tocaba su próstata con delicia, haciendo estrujar su cuerpo entero, su propio miembro estaba a punto de estallar. –Ahh… Sebastian- Gritaba en medio de su orgasmo el conde dejando salir con fuerza su primera eyaculación, arqueando su espalda sentía desfallecer de tanto placer, Sebastian sentía como se estrujaba su miembro dentro de su amo, aumentando su movimiento sentía que se correría por primera dentro de un humano, con un fuerte y erótico gruñido vertía su esencia dentro del conde que aún no se recuperaba del placer anterior, sintiendo como algo caliente bañaba abundantemente su interior, en medio del éxtasis simultaneo ambos buscaban sus labios, sellando esa primera entrega con un apasionado beso que los estremecía.

-¿Qué tal estuve?- Preguntaba animado el demonio sintiendo como Ciel se refugiaba en su pecho, parecía que después de lo que hicieron el conde recordó su timidez. –Cállate…- Murmuró el joven con vergüenza, sentía como de su interior emanaba los residuos de su apasionado encuentro.

-No te avergüences, ya te acostumbrarás- Habló Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona, sentía el calor de su amo tan cerca, era lo que siempre había deseado y ahora que era una realidad su felicidad era evidente,

-Idiota, aunque no estuvo mal, puedes mejorar…- Respondía el conde con burla también, el demonio solo sonrió.- La práctica me hará un experto- Acotaba divertido a ese comentario, ambos cariñosamente se besaban, sin necesidad de decirse un te amo con palabras, con sus miradas se podía percibir el fuerte sentimiento que los unía. Varios minutos después, se notaba un adormilado conde que era consentido por el amoroso demonio.

-Muero de sueño…- Decía entre dormido el conde, -Quédate conmigo siempre- terminó de decir y se durmió abrazado a su amado demonio, -Si, mi señor- Respondía con devoción Sebastian besando dulcemente a su amo. Como para él no era obligatorio el dormir, se quedaría contemplándolo el resto de la noche mientras dormía, su mirada deslumbró en un brillante tono carmesí.

-Si su alma era exquisita antes, ahora será mucho más.- Decía el demonio con una sonrisa melancólica, pensando que algún día sin duda tendría que tomar esa alma, no todo parecía perfecto pero por ahora conservaría el recuerdo de esa primera noche juntos, esa noche de brujas donde empezaron su extraña relación. A la mañana siguiente el conde despertó, al abrir los ojos notó que todo parecía normal, tenía su pijama puesta, la cama no estaba muy desarreglada, tocó sus partes bajas y se dio cuenta que estaba limpio. ¿Acaso había soñado eso? Pero era imposible se sentía muy real para ser un sueño, aun sentía su piel estremecerse al pensar en lo que habían hecho, cuando se sentó sintió un fuerte dolor en las caderas, en si en todo el cuerpo que no podía levantarse.

-¡Oh Dios… me quedé invalido! Exclamaba algo desesperado al ver que casi no podía moverse,-Maldito Sebastian- Refunfuñaba el conde, cuando veía entrar normalmente a su demonio con el desayuno en una charola.  
>-Buenos días joven amo…- Dijo sin inmutarse el demonio, eso le parecía extraño al conde que comenzó a dudar de su realidad. –No le di tan duro como para dejarlo invalido, además el nombre de Dios no es algo que vaya en esta mansión- Replicó con burla Sebastian, acercándose a su amo le daba el beso de buenos días, quien malhumorado a pesar de su burla, se alegraba de que eso no haya sido un sueño, correspondiendo el saludo le regalaba un tierno beso en los labios a su demonio.<p>

-Por hoy he suspendido sus actividades, debe reponerse- Hablaba el demonio ayudando a sentar a su amo para que desayunara, Ciel solo suspiraba resignado y se dispuso a comer.

-Debe reponerse para hoy en la noche- Murmuraba sensualmente el demonio acariciando el cabello de su amo, que mientras comía lo miraba mal, -Ni creas que eso se volverá a repetir- Decía malhumorado el conde, por ahora no quería pensar en eso, con el fuerte dolor que sentía.

-Pero tengo muchos disfraces que yo mismo hice para usar en cualquier momento- Replicaba resentido Sebastian mirando a su conde. –Pero la noche de brujas ya pasó- Respondía Ciel con mala cara.

-Un demonio una vez que empieza el juego nunca se detiene- Aclaraba con erotismo Sebastian, lamiendo con sensualidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Ciel, que se sonrojó de inmediato, lanzando la charola el demonio se abalanzaba a su amo, -Nhn… me duele- Replicaba el adolorido joven pero contradictoriamente se aferraba a su amante demonio mayordomo, después de todo tal vez los demonios tenían un agente adictivo, así como le había dicho su supuesto amigo rubio la noche anterior.

-Después de todo, esos dos se divertirán igual que nosotros…- Hablaba Alois quien era llevado en brazos por su demonio, después de espiar a los nuevos amantes en su desayuno. -Buena suerte conde Phantomhive.- deseaba el joven rubio alejándose de allí mientras besaba a su demonio Claude, quien guardaba una nota que decía.

_No encuentro suficientes palabras para agradecerles el favor de anoche. _  
><em>Solo sé que se los agradeceré de por vida.<em>  
><em>Atentamente Sebastian Michaelis.<em>

_muchas gracias por leer este especial de Halloween :*_

_no olviden dejar su valiosa opinión_


End file.
